the lost blood from a family tree
by Dragon demon fire sparks
Summary: her mom dies, she is brought into a family of all boys , she finds herself alown and descovers she is adopted, he brother and sister are enemys with her new family, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Diary,Help me?

Dear Diary,

I know its been weeks since I last wrote, but a lot has been going on. I wish life was a movie. I could with a click of a button rewind all the bad events in life. But lately I cant find the remote.

P.S. I don't think I ever will.

With great sadness in my heart love,

Safire Amenah Aeon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was sitting on my bed looking at my clock that was saying in forty minutes I was going to my new school. There was a soft knock on my door. My new door. To my new room and new paint colored walls,new dresser, with new clothes. Everything I had I sold because it hurt to much. Drew walked in , Drew is my stepbrother he is 17 and is six foot, two inches. "Hey," I said smiling sadly. He came and sat on the side of the bed,where I was sitting.

"I am sorry," he started to say but I cut him off.

"Don't talk about it, I don't need to here about that anymore," I said putting my hand up to him.

"Ok I understand," he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Wait how would you understand,"I asked,"if I may ask."

"I will tell you later but guess what time it is?," he asked smiling a somewhat enthusiastic smile.

"Oh god, please no, I don't want to go to a new school," I said tired wiping goo from my eyes.

"I know you don't want to go to a new school but you will have fun just stay close to the boys and me and it will be all cool," He said holding out his hand for me to take and get up from my seat. I took his hand and grabbed my backpack (also brand new). We slowly walked to school, it was just a couple of blocks away, but got there some how in five minutes. Just before we got there I put my sweatshirt I had hidden in my backpack on. That didn't mind Drew, until I putt the hood up and tied it really tight. He suddenly stopped walking.

"What are you doing?," he asked looking at me like he was getting mad.

"What?," I asked as I stopped walking too.

"Why do you have your hood over your gorgeous black hair and brilliant green eyes?" he asked getting angrier. I thought to myself how could he ask me that he had no business in it.

"What would she say? Huh? You know. I don't. I never met her so I don't, but you, you would know what your mother would say, I had a mother once too, she would tell me its not about what they think of you, its what you think they think of you, that is your choice ," Drew asked me his face had anger and frustration written all over it. A single tear running down my face.

"If you think they'll hate you that's your choice,O.K.?," he said pulling me into a hug.

"I am ready," I said breaking the hug and taking the hood off but leaving the sweater on.

" I am glad you think so," he said taking my hand and pulling me along towards the front of the school. When we actually got close enough to see the name of the school I started to laugh, but quickly covered my mouth with my hand so that kids wouldn't hear me.

"Swag Swinger high school? Really? That's original," I said giggling.

"Yeah I know, but deal with it ,because for the next two years, since your a junior, this is where your going to school," He said smiling.

"Yeah this is going to be good,"I said before I walked, with Drew, up the steps and through the doors to my new Swag high school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Drew traveled the huge halls with me until we came to the font office door. As we walked in and passed the different rooms for the staff workers they looked up, they had facial expressions of confusion, but quickly went back to work writing on forms or typing on there computers. We walked through the office to come to a door labeled ,nurses office.

"Why would I need to go to the nurses office?," I asked drew.

"Every time the school gets a new student they have to take a blood test to see what type of thing you are," drew explained.

"What do you mean thing?" I asked confused.

"You do know your paranormal right?" Drew asked like I was being and idiot.

" What?!, where did that come from? People aren't paranormal that's only in books," I said shocked. I argument was cut short as the nurse came around the corner.

"Oh, you must be a new student," she said, " Wow!, you smell...like a royalty families bloodline." The nurse was blond with green gemstone eyes. She was tall, probably even five foot, ten inches.

"Excuse me?! How can you smell me and suddenly know my family bloodline?," I asked looking at her like she was crazy, " And how did you know I was a new person?"

" Let me guess you don't know who your parents were and your either adopted or thrown out of your home,plus you didn't know till know that paranormal things in books could be real. Oh and I am a vampire so I can read your mind, or at least try to guess what your thinking and I can smell your blood, plus I know your knew because I know every single persons different smell at this school," she said finishing with a face that said Oh my god you are so uneducated.

"No I am not adopted my mother just died and she got married to Drew's family before she died, which means I am now living with them and no there are no such things as vampires I don't believe you , I am not a paranormal thing, you can take your blood test all you want, but I bet you my life that I am not paranormal at all," I said stubbornly. It took 5 minutes to do the whole blood test, but when the nurse came out from testing the blood in a small machine, I did get scared of what she would say.

"Well I can grantee your adopted and paranormal because there is only two there people on this campus that have your bloodline and their parents are the only ones, except for you and your brother and sister, who are left of this bloodline," she said looking up at me. Her face showed she was in surprise. One by one the tears started to fall. I fell to my knees and drew knelt down next to me stroking my long black hair and wiping the clear tears from my crystal blue eyes.

"I have a brother and sister?" I asked ,still in shock, as I looked up at the nurse.

"Yes your brother is named Luke flyaway and your sister, who is quite nice, is named Scarlet Flyaway," she said also kneeling down next to me. We were interrupted as the bell for passing period, to second period, rang. I wiped my eyes and stood up.

"Lets go get my schedule," I said to Drew.


End file.
